glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Us
The Story of Us by Taylor Swift is a song featured in Trance, the sixteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Trae Lachtner and Gareth Adams. Lyrics Trae: I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, How we met and the sparks flew instantly, People would say, "They're the lucky ones." Gareth: I used to know my place was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. Trae: Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out. Gareth: So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls that I can't break through. Both: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Trae: Next chapter. Gareth: How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me. Trae: I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me. Gareth: Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing? Trae: I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud. Both: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Gareth: This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less, But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight. Trae: So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon. Both: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Trae: The end. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner Category:Songs sung by Gareth Adams